Blood for Blood
by EigmarBirdman
Summary: Serana, the last surviving member of the Volkihar Vampire clan, has been expelled from the Dawnguard. Not knowing who to trust in the province of Skyrim, being a powerful vampire has its pros and cons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! Thanks for taking the time for reading this story at this very moment in time. This first chapter is from Serana's perspective. Hope you enjoy!**

The door slammed shut as the last patron left the bar. Serana was the only other person inside the Sleeping Giant Inn, besides the bartender Orgnar. He's been the barkeep here for an unusual amount of time, even when Delphine left to help the Dragonborn on his noble quest. He was busy cleaning up the dirty mugs the last patron left belligerently around the tavern.

Getting kicked out of the Dawnguard wasn't her most proud moment. It happened only a few months ago, when Isran found her feeding on a Bosmer bandit that tried to sneak his way in to Fort Dawnguard, only to be caught by Serana. The Bosmer was then taken to her quarters – still alive, no less – and bound to the table in her room, lay sprawled across facing the ceiling. She gagged him, so he didn't make too much noise and fed. And fed for what she could remember as only a few days before Isran found him during a weekly inspection. Serana never had a moment to speak before she was given the leeway to leave Dawnguard without being hunted for what she is.

After she passed through Dayspring Canyon for the last time, she didn't know what to do or where to go. She wanted to go see Thedrenar, but what would he say? He's happily living with his wife and two kids somewhere in Skyrim. If he found out she had been kicked out of the Dawnguard… maybe he'd understand. But she wouldn't want to take the risk. She collected herself and headed to Riverwood, looking more of the like of an ordinary pilgrim.

"Can I get you anything, Serana? You have been sitting there a while drinking nothing, after all." He asked as he walked by where she was sitting.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Orgnar. I'm just reflecting on some thoughts." She replied, a hint of a solemn tone in her voice.

"Alright. Come up and sit at the bar and tell old Orgnar about your thoughts." He sauntered over to his spot behind the bar and rested his arms on it, crossing them. He patiently waited for Serana to rise from her table and sit at the bar, choosing the stool farthest on the right. She lowered her hood, and her braided raven hair was shown.

"Okay… where to begin… You've heard of the Dawnguard, yes?" He nodded in response. "Right, noble vampire hunters and all that shebang. Well, a few months ago, I was tasked with patrolling the upper ramparts of the fort, and I couldn't help but notice something out of place. A ladder was leant against the wall, not far from the doorway leading into the castle" Serana placed her elbos on the bar and clasped her hands together.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess you had an unexpected guess." Orgnar interrupted.

"Exactly. I entered the doorway near the ladder as quietly as I could and crept down the stairs. Low and behold, a foolish Bosmer had found his way into one of the others' belongings. I snuck up behind him and reached around his head and covered his mouth with one hand while jabbing my dagger into his side whispering: 'Make a move and you're a dead elf.' He didn't move a single muscle."

Orgnar trying not to take away from the moment, grabbed a dirty tankard of the dirty rack and started to clean. "I forced him to my quarters where I gagged him and bound him to the table in my quarters, where in turn, I would feed on him when I got… hungry."

"Being a vampire in the Dawnguard must've been tough for you, eh?" He finished cleaning the tankard and rested his arms on the bar.

"You'd think, wouldn't you? Well, a couple days pass, without any interruption from any of the other Dawnguard. But then came the weekly inspection of my quarters that Isran – the leader of the Dawnguard – had to do to make sure I wasn't 'plotting against him or any of the others'."

"He didn't take to kind to you feeding on someone in the fort, did he?"

"That's putting it lightly. Isran put the bandit out of misery and called me out in front of everybody. He said that I'd have this one chance to leave before he sends them after me. I had no time to grab my things as I had to quickly leave the fort. When I left the canyon, I decided to come here and lay low for as long as I need to, and you've been a fantastic help at that, too."

"It's nice having my own personal vampire bouncer, if I'm being completely honest. But I think there's more going on in that head of yours. I know you." He was right. There was something – no, someone that was on her mind. But she had the toughest of times when it came to him. She knew he was married. He would never want to be with her. So, what was the big deal with telling Orgnar about it?

"Actually, there is something else on my mind…" She leant towards him, but she was cut off by Orgnar greeting the new patrons. Serana slightly turned her head so her eyes could see, and she saw what she had dreaded since the day she left the Dawnguard.

Isran, Celann, Agmaer and Durak. Three senior members of the Dawnguard, and a junior member. The four worst people to enter the place where she stays, well, maybe second only to one other. She turned away, hiding her pale face from view. Celann, Agmaer and Durak sat down at the table as Isran made his way to the bar, standing directly to Serana's right. He placed his hands on the bar, greeting Orgnar.

"Hey there, barkeep. What've you got on tap tonight?" Isran asked. Politely, too. Serana never knew that Isran was this polite to tavern bartenders.

Orgnar replied by pouring four mugs of his finest mead and placed them on the bar, not saying a word to Isran, as if he knew this was the Redguard that Serana was talking about earlier.

Isran grabbed the coin pouch from his side, and out fell 17 gold. "Will that be enough to cover my tab?" He asked, still so uncharacteristically polite.

Orgnar slid 1 of the gold back Israns way and nodded to him. Isran thanked him and made his way to where the others were sitting.

Serana didn't move when Isran was next to her, and Orgnar noticed. "Is that him? The guy that gave you the boot?" He said quietly, while leaning her way. She didn't say a word, just nodded slightly. "Would you like me to get rid of them?"

Serana hissed back at him. "No! If you do that, they'll see you as a vampire sympathizer and lock you in their dungeons, trying to figure out how I bewitched you. I'll just leave and be back later." She got up from her seat and made her way to the door, only to be called out by Isran himself.

"Come here, girl. I've got something to say to you." Serana tried to ignore what he was saying but he was damn persistent. He asked a third time before she stopped at the door. He got up from the table and made his way over to where she was standing.

"So, you think you could just walk out, and we wouldn't notice? What kind of vampire are you, anyways?" Isran leant his hand on the door, blocking any escape for Serana.

"Why are you here Isran? Come to gloat that you kicked me out? If not, I have somewhere to be, thank you." She tried to get past him, but his arm was unnaturally strong. A Redguard of his stature is strong, sure. But to hold the door against vampiric strength?

"We've come because we want to apologize for the way we – I, acted. I expelled you without hearing your side. One of our scouts noticed you taking up residence here in the Sleeping Giant." Serana immediately turned to face Orgnar with a questioning look on her face. He in return shook his head.

"Really? I'm flattered." She said, sarcastically. "I'm honored that you want me back, but I do have somewhere to be, so if you'll excuse me…" She went for the door again, but his strength again matched hers. Something here was not right. Was this a new spell to counteract vampire's strength, let alone hers? She wished she didn't have to find out.

 _This can't be the real Isran. He'd never be able to match my strength. This must be some new form of illusion spell…_

Isran looked directly into her amber eyes. "And I'm insisting that you follow us. There's something that we want you to see." A small smile shone across his face, making Serana secretly nervous. Living in the Inn made her accustomed to odd encounters, but this one had to take the cake.

"Fine. I'll follow you to what you need to show me, then I'm off to where I need to go. Deal?"

"Done deal. Let's go, boys!" Isran motioned for the others to follow suit. They exited the Inn with Celann, Agmaer and Durak flanking Serana, and headed south-west.

 _South-west… that isn't headed toward the fort. Something is wrong here._

When the got to a spot in the forest, Isran stopped. He turned to face Serana, eyes glowing. She readied herself for a fight. "What's going on here? Why do you want me specifically? What's so special about me?"

Isran circled where Serana stood, holding a massive hammer in his hands. Three separate howls can be heard in the distance, furthering Serana's nervousness.

Celann looked around him, seemingly more nervous. "You know, I've heard this is where the White Wolf hunts for his food. Maybe we shouldn't be here, Ven- uh Isran…"

"If you're scared of some urban folklore about a white wolf that hunts in this area, maybe you shouldn't have joined up in the first place!" Snapped Agmaer, who's showing an uncharacteristically aggressive behavior.

Serana did notice that Celann did almost call Isran by a different name, which confirmed her suspicions. These weren't the real Dawnguard. They had to be vampires. Or at least Isran- or whatever is name is. She looked around her surroundings and didn't see anything that she could use to her advantage. There are just trees, in all directions. Surrounded by a vampire and his thralls weren't exactly high on Serana's to do list.

"Listen, I'm just going to tell you this- "The Isran imposter cut himself off when they all heard noises iun the brush, what sounded like fast moving animals.

Celann quickly snuffed out his torch and looked around apprehensively. "I knew it! The White Wolf exists!" He burst into a sprint, running into the bushes surrounding the group. IT sounded like he didn't make it very far before he was caught by something in the bushes as well. All Serana could hear were the screams of Celann and muffled tearing and chomping noises. Almost as immediately as it started, the screaming stopped. Agmaer and Durak were looking considerably more and more nervous with each passing second.

Agmaer was the second to snuff his torch with Durak following suit. Agmaer sheathed his axe and quietly whispered: "Durak we need to get out of here before we end up food for whatever beast or beasts lurk in the forest."

Durak sheathed his crossbow, and tiptoed his way following Agmaer.

Then the forest when dead quiet.

Isran looked around, cautious of what might be coming for them all. He turned to Serana to finish what he was saying earlier. "Before I get so rudely interrupted again, the Master says hello."

 _Master? What master would he be talking about?_

Isran took one step towards Serana, but before the second could be placed, something fleshy rolled in between them, onto Agmaer's foot who was standing a few feet away. Serana could make out that it was the torn and mangled head of Celann, or whoever it was. Agmaer in turn covers his mouth, as if to stop himself from vomiting at the sight of his teammates severed head.

Durak looks around, re-grabbing his axe from its holster. He lit his torch and waved it towards the bushes, yelling obscenities at them, trying to ward off whatever beast lurks with words alone. As he was waving his torch, a single pair of blue-beaded eyes stare back at Durak, who in his orcish manner sprint full tilt in their direction. He disappears into the bush, screaming all the while.

The yells stopped short after he charged. Serana, becoming more and more anxious with this whole situation, tries to backstep her way away from the Isran imposter. "Don't think you can get away while they're still here, do you?"

 _They? There's more than one?_

Agmaer unknowingly backs into the imposter, who pushes Agmaer away from him. When he turns to face the imposter, a hulking white werewolf stands up behind him. Agmaer slowly rotates his body to stare directly into the chest of the beast, who grabs the comparatively small Nord by his head, who is screaming like his friends. The wolf raises Agmaer up to eye level and lets out a prolonged growl.

Out from the bushes behind Serana and the imposter appeared two smaller werewolves, one with a light grey coat of fur, the other with a pitch-black coat. The two circle around Serana and Isran, eyeing them up, letting short snarls seep through their closed jaws, as if they're waiting for the okay to make their move against the two in the middle.

The white wolf then tosses the still shrieking Agmaer on the ground, and the two smaller wolves bound on top, tearing into the Nord with ease, completely ignoring the armor that he wore. From what Serana could bear to watch, he didn't squirm for too long, as the black wolf went for the head as soon as the Nord's body slammed against the forest ground.

As the two smaller ones were feasting on Agmaer, the bigger, bulkier white one slowly crawled on its fours toward the two still standing in the forest clearing. Isran, ever unflinching, raises his hammer, ready to fight the beast. The noise of the hammer unsheathing caught the attention of the white beast and its two smaller wolves. The white wolf lets out a short growl, and the grey and black wolves return to devouring what doesn't seem like Agmaer anymore.

On its fours, the wolf walks up to Isran, who hasn't taken one step back to lessen the wolf's advance. He raises his hammer to swing, and the wolf kept his slow pace.

 _He must be a fool if he can think he can take on this massive creature on his own._

Isran brought the hammer down towards the werewolf at a blinding speed, that only vampires could keep track of.

In the moment, though seemingly impossible, the beast brought its paw up to stop the hammer, catching it mid swing.

"…Impossible…" the imposter muttered through his gritted teeth.

The White Wolf, in all its terrifying glory, stood up on its hind legs, almost twice the height of Serana, still holding the end of the hammer, swung his arm away from Isran and the vampire's grip on the hammer faltered. He was now weaponless, unable to defend himself from the wolf's physical attacks.

Isran then dropped his hands to his side, knees bent slighty, palms facing the white wolf. He was preparing a spell. The wolf crouched, curios as to what the vampire was doing, then in a flash of light that lit up the entire forest, the white wolf was struck by lightning that was shot from Israns hands. The beast cringed for a second, its face visible to Serana for a second. She noticed the streak the lightning is gonna leave across his face. The wolf turned to face the imposter, teeming with wolf-like rage. It let out a slow, elongated growl, and the two smaller flanked Serana, making sure she couldn't make a break for it.

The White Wolf slowly made his way to Isran, snarling all the way. "My master will hear about my death! He will feel it when I die! He will come for you! You won't – "The vampire was cut off as the wolf clutched his head, slowly squeezing it in its giant, right hand. Isran's breathing was strained, but he was still breathing.

The wolf slammed the vampire's face into the ground. Then again. Then again. As the wolf raised the vampire's head to match his height, the vampire let out a strained: "He will… come… for you… all…" His sentence was cut short as the wolf gripped tighter and smashed the vampire's head into the ground one last time before stomping on it, just for good measure.

When the White Wolf let go of the vampire's head, it turned to Serana.

 _This can't be good. I'm surely gonna die."_

The wolf placed his two front paws on the ground and walked over to where Serana stood, not that far from where the Isran imposter lay dead. The wolf sat crouched its hind legs, and proceeded to sniff Serana, for what seemed to be an eternity to her. After about 10 seconds, the wolf pulled back. It let a short growl out and the two smaller wolves returned to its side.

"Who are you?" asked Serana. She couldn't believe what just happened. These three werewolves just saved her undead life. She couldn't think of how she might be able to repay them. As she was thinking, the white wolf stood up on its hind legs, towering over Serana. In a few short breaths, it said one word.

"F- fri- "

 _Is it trying to say friend?_

"Friend…" The wolf snarled through its teeth. Serana looked directly at its face. Blood stained the white fur surrounding its mouth, with the new lightning scar crossing its left eye.

Serana had no words. Well, she had a few. "Why do you call me friend? What have I done for you?"

"Frien- Friend… Go. Friend go. Friend safe."

 _I have a guardian werewolf. Three guardian werewolves! Father wouldn't have believed this._

"Um… Okay. Thank you?" Serana turned to run back towards Riverwood, but when she rotated back to see where the wolves sat, they were gone.

 _Impressively silent when they want to be. Let's see how well they cover their tracks._

Serana found the wolves paw prints in the dirt, thanks to her vampiric night-eye. Silently sprinting through the woods, following the print tail and any signs that might lead to where the werewolves are headed, she came across this magnificent house. How has she never seen this place before? This would be a fantastic place to live with Him one day, if that day would ever come.

Jumping on top of the rocks that overlook the homestead, she reads: "Lakeview Manor" on the front of the house. Noises from the forest across from her make her sulk back onto the rocks overlooking the manor, as she sees the two smaller werewolves emerge from the tree line. One by one, they transform back into human form, albeit completely naked, leaving nothing to the imagination.

 _Wait a minute… that girl looks familiar… that can't be…?_

The grey wolf transformed back into a beautiful young Imperial girl, who from her looks is no less than age 17. The black wolf transformed into a thin, young Nord man, who looks no less than 20, by Serana's guesses.

"By the Gods, it is…" Her whisper trails off as the White Wolf emerges from the tree line after its two smaller ones. The process of transformation took a bit longer than the other two did, even such it seemed to be painful, from where Serana was stalking. The two younger humans were helping the bigger one up, as he transformed back into a bulky Redguard man with strange white hair, who Serana felt strangely close to.

She watched the three of them get dressed and right as they were entering the manor, it clicked in Serana's head.

She couldn't keep her volume down.

"It's you…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello reader! This chapter is up before my Vacation Away chapter 3 only because I have so many more ideas for this story at this moment. Also I did some revisions on the first chapter, seeing that there were a few inconsistencies and spelling errors. Conversation between Thedrenar and his wolf are in italics, and the start of the wolf is marked with an ~, to make it hopefully less confusing.**

"Okay. First thing's first, as always: do as I say, not as I do. Second: always stay with each other." Thedrenar, the Red guard Dragonborn paced back and forth in the main hall of Lakeview Manor. His two adopted children, Lucia and Hroar, 17 and 20, respectively, listening attentively to every word he was saying, eager to get out and hunt with their father. "I can handle myself. You two need to stick together, or one wrong move and either one of you are dead, or worse. Do I make myself clear?"

The two nod simultaneously. Thedrenar's housecarl, Rayya, seated herself in a chair in the main dining area, across from the house bard, Llewellyn the Nightingale. The two didn't say a single word as the owner and his two children walked out of the house, knowing that they'd return, completely safe.

When the door closed shut behind Thedrenar made his way to the stables where his horse, Shadowmere has been stabled. Lucia and Hroar followed suit, and they all stripped of their clothing. Fortunately, this night was particularly clear, as when the three looked up to the sky, their beasts called.

All at the same time, their bodies began to change. Bone snapped, tendons torn and reformed into something different – powerful. Thick, bristled hair seeped its way out of their skin, coating their bodies. Teeth elongating into sharper canines, faces stretching to match those of the four-legged breed. Their hands convulsed as the fingers lengthened and grew claws, able to rend flesh from their prey. The transformation has completed.

"~ _Aaaaahhhhh… It's good to be back, Nar. How long have you kept me caged?~"_

" _You do realize it's been less than a week since we last trained my kids, right? Quit your wimpering."_

"~ _Well as long as we also get to kill something, you know I will be well satisfied, my dear, sweet Nar.~"_

The connection between man and their beast was strong. Thedrenar had been a werewolf for six years now. Because of the time he spent hunting in beast form, he's connected with the more bestial side of himself, taking form of the wolf persona known to him as "Lythan". Every werebeast had their own separate persona, the host only had to be welcoming to it. If the host was not willing to accept the beast into his or her mind, they would become feral, unable to distinguish friend from foe.

The three beasts looked at each other. Lucia's beast took the form of a smaller, nimbler wolf, with black, beady eyes andcfur the color reminiscent of the ash that covered much of Morrowind and Vvardenfell. Hroar's beast was bulkier than Lucia's, but a bit taller, with fur the color of the blackest of shadows and eyes as green as the leaves on a tree during the summer. Thedrenar on the other hand, was a bit different, comparatively to his children. Thedrenar towered over the two, twice the size of normal werebeasts, with fur as white as the snow at the top of the Throat of the World, and eyes that make the sea look a lesser blue.

Fortunately for the three, since they shared in Thedrenar's beast blood, they took on an innate ability for speech only they could understand.

"Alright," Thedrenar turned to face the two smaller beasts. "How was that transformation for you guys? Better?"

Lucia raised her claws, looking at them with a quizzical gaze. "I feel like that the transformations are definitely getting easier to deal with, but reverting back is always more painful, don't you think?" She looked over to Hroar. "Don't you think?"

Hroar squatted down, clawing at the dirt. "Maybe they are for you, but they're still as painful as the first one I can remember, way back when father first turned us." He stood, hunched over like most werewolves, but not as much. Hroar and Lucia were lucky to not have such a bad hunch, having a smaller stature, well, compared to their father.

Thedrenar walked on all fours towards his kids. "You two smell what I smell?"

"Fire?" asked Lucia.

"Trees?" Hroar said, with a slight giggle in his voice.

"No, and strangely, yes. What I was referring to, was vampires. Two, to be precise. You two probably wouldn't know what they smell like, being so young compared to me. Vampires have a certain smell, like all things. But theirs is just… wrong. Like it shouldn't exist. But one, oddly, smells vaguely familiar. Like I've smelt it before." He raised his nose to the sky, tracing the smell. "But I can't place where…"

"What are we going to do, papa?" asked Lucia, eagerly wanting to get out and train in possible live combat. With vampires, no less.

"We are going to purge the filth from our forest. Easy enough." Thedrenar started out climbing the rocks, followed by his two kids. He stopped and turned to tell them: "Now stay quiet when we're near where they are. We don't want to give away how many of us there are. Got it?"

They both nodded in agreement. Thedrenar turned to face where the unnatural smell was coming from and stood on his hind legs. He closed his eyes, arched his neck towards the night sky, and let out a deafening howl, with the other two, following suit.

"You know, I've heard this is where the White Wolf hunts for his food. Maybe we shouldn't be here, Ven- uh Isran…"

"If you're scared of some urban folklore about a white wolf that hunts in this area, maybe you shouldn't have joined up in the first place!"

The three wolves silently stalked their way towards the two vampire smells.

"~ _So, what do you think we'll find here, Narry boy?~"_

" _Probably just some lowly vampires fighting over their last meal."_

"~ _I don't smell any corpses, though…~"_

" _Wait a minute… you're right, Lythan."_

"~ _Of course, I'm right!~"_

The pack arrived in the bushes surrounding the clearing, where stood the five humanoids. Thedrenar immediately noticed that the two vampires were squared off against each other, while the female was flanked by two men and one mer. "Okay. You two stay here, and I'll circle around. On my way around, I'll make some noise to frighten them." He said before he turned away and quickly and audibly made his way to the opposite side of the clearing.

"What is father thinking?" Whispered Hroar.

"Do as he says, not as he does, brother." Lucia replied

"~ _You think that might be her?~"_

" _If so, I'd rather not have you being the one in control."_

"~ _Oh, come now. You know we have more fun when I am in control.~"_

" _You mean YOU have more fun."_

The first one to make a break for it was cut short by Lucia and Hroar, as they dragged him down and started tearing into his armor, as if it were a fresh cut of venison. His screaming was cut short when Hroar gouged his throat and tore his head clean off with his claws. In the motion, Hroar accidentally let the head slip from his grasp, sending back over the hedge into the clearing where the other four people still stood.

Lucia stopped devouring the man's heart to look Hroar directly in his eyes, whispering: "Why in Oblivion did you think it was a good idea to toss the head? The tongue always tastes good, no matter the species!"

Hroar shot her a quick glare, and claimed it was an accident.

"You think father could hear us if we tried talking to him?" Lucia asked.

"I'd rather not try." Replied Hroar with a mouth full of Breton flesh. "Oh, Breton's taste so magical, don't you think, Lucia?"

"I'd think you wouldn't get used to it, as this might be a one-time thing." Lucia replied coldly.

As the two were almost done picking the man clean, the orc in the group started shouting at the bushes where Thedrenar hid. Not knowing that the big wolf was there, the orc charged, hoping that something would come of him cursing and flailing his axe.

No good came of it. His screams were cut short as Thedrenar wasted no time in killing the orc. As soon as he breached the bush barrier surrounding the clearing, Thedrenar lunged and tore orc's throat out - easily, no less – with one bite from his gaping maw. Blood spattered all over the wolf's jaw and face, tainting his snow-white fur with the crimson liquid of the orc.

"~ _That was tasty, don't you think, Nar?~"_

" _Strangely, the heart isn't the only thing that tastes good from Mer. But focus, because doesn't that lady look and smell familiar?"_

"~ _I don't remember a specific woman, well besides- ~"_

" _Don't you EVEN go there! You know she asked us to do that! It was her last request!"_

"~ _Damn tasty last request…~"_

" _Damn you, Lythan. Let's just save this one, before she gets killed by the vampire as well."_

The last human was backing away from the bush where Thedrenar hid, and in the process backed into the male vampire, who shoved him away, claiming that his fear would attract more of "Them".

Thedrenar stood on his hind legs, totally towering over the three people still standing. He then stepped over the bush separating them and grabbed the small Nord man, who looked at Thedrenar with utter terror.

"You two can have this one as well. I have to deal with the two vampires here." Thedrenar, ordered his two children, as they appeared from behind the bush behind the male vampire. As soon as the kids appeared, Thedrenar tossed the tantrum boy on to the ground away from him. Right as he landed, the Nord was immediately torn apart by Lucia and Hroar, while the noises were cut off as Hroar went straight for the head and neck.

"Thank you for not throwing this one's head away from us, Hroar." Lucia said, with a joking tone in her voice. Hroar didn't respond, just kept tearing apart the man.

Thedrenar dropped to his fours and sauntered over in between the two vampires, whilst his eyes stayed on the female one.

" _By the Hunt, it is her!"_

"~ _Why do we recognize her again, Nar? Who is she?~"_

" _How can you not remember her, Lythan? She… she was the most amazing woman I- uh, we have been with…"_

"~ _Oh, yeah, okay. I remember now. Can we kill them please? I've never tasted vampire before!~"_

" _We are not to harm her Lythan! If you do, I'm ending us both."_

The male vampire unsheathed his hammer, grabbing Thedrenar's attention., as well as Hroar and Lucia's. "I got this handled, children. Eat."

"Yes father." They said, in unison.

Thedrenar leisurely made his way to the male vampire, who stood, ever unflinching towards the wolf's advance. Then, in almost blinding speed, the vampire swung his hammer from above his head down on to Thedrenar, only to be caught by the wolf, instead.

"…Impossible…" murmured the vampire completely dumbfounded by strength of the wolf that stood in front of him. The wolf stood, towering over the two vampires, and in one swift, fluid motion, swung his arm and flung the hammer from the vampire's grasp.

The vampire looked at his empty hands with shock in his expression, dropped lowered his hands to his side, and readied a spell that brought down a bolt of lightning that struck Thedrenar across the left side of his face, which would leave a new scar. Hroar and Lucia jumped at the sound, looking over to see their father brimming with a wolf-rage.

" _This guy is_ _**fucking dead!** "_

Thedrenar matched the vampire's eyes, his ocean-blue eyes against the vampire's amber gold. He crept over on his fours, as the vampire threatened: "My master will hear about my death! He will feel it when I die! He will come for you! You won't – " and was cut off when Thedrenar's claw grasped the undead by the face, with it's left eye peering above the webbing of the claw.

Thedrenar, with his unholy werewolf strength smashed the vampire's head into the ground three times. Before what would be the final one, Thedrenar raised its head to match his own, as the vampire spat one last threat: "He will… come… for you… all…" Its voice trailed off as Thedrenar slammed its head into the ground once more, before stomping the head and breaking the skull open, splattering the grey matter over the green forest grass.

"~ _What are we doing with this one, Narry boy? You said she was important…~"_

" _I didn't say that specifically, but now we just got to tell her 'Friend'."_

"~ _You want ME to say that? I don't think we can do that.~"_

" _Do it, or you won't be coming out for long, long time."_

"~ _Alright, here goes!~"_

Thedrenar, or Lythan for specifically this moment, turned and faced the woman, who Thedrenar recognized earlier as Serana. Lythan sat in front of her. And sniffed her. For ten seconds. Thedrenar didn't question it.

"F- fr- "

" _Oh, come now, it isn't that hard to speak!"_

"~ _It is when your body doesn't do it often, or at all for that matter! Now shut up and let me focus!~"_

"Friend."

Serana looked shocked. To see a pack of werewolves save her from certain death, and then have the alpha call her friend?

"Why do you call me friend? What have I done for you?"

"Frien- Friend… Go. Friend go. Friend safe." Lythan did it. He told Serana that she was safe. She thanked them and turned to head back to Riverwood, but when she did, Thedrenar, Hroar and Lucia were long gone.

After they made it back to Lakeview, Thedrenar and his children ran behind the stable and killed a stag and its mate, needing some more sustenance after what happened in the forest.

"So, Hroar. Why did that man's head come rolling out from where you two were situated?" Thedrenar asked as they walked back to where the had stashed their clothing.

"Sorry, father. I was excited, and it just slipped from my grasp. It won't happen again, if this type of situation happens again." Hroar sulked away as he answered, not noting the hint of sarcasm in Thedrenar's voice.

"It wasn't as bad thing. Your 'accident' stilled fear in the two living, making them more liable to make more brash decisions. Easily enough for us to clear them, as you saw. Nonetheless, great job you two. Honest. You snuck and killed with the skill of full werewolves. I think you're almost done your training."

Hroar and Lucia jumped around excitedly, and when they made their way back to the stable, they both reverted into human form and cheered. Thedrenar walked out of the forest and reverted. The first thing he did, was check the new scar from that rat-bastard of a vampire. He was steps away from the stable when his enhanced hearing caught two words from on top of the rock clearing.

"It's you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Sorry for the long gap in between chapters, as I've only recently been going thru some family shit and its just been going weird. But that said this one's going to be a short one, just 'cause I feel it's needed a little. Please don't be afraid to review! It really helps.**

"Okay, first thing's first. Serana, what in Oblivion were you doing in the forest with that horrible creature?" Thedrenar looked across Lakeview Manor's dining room table towards the millennia old vampire, who also happened to be his most recent lover.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking, by the way. So, first thing, that vampire had some really impressive Illusion magic, being able to pull off impersonating Isran like that. Second, I only realized he was a vampire you three just happened to coincidentally appear out of nowhere. How did you even find me?" Serana was sitting across from the Redguard Dragonborn, with his two adopted kids sitting closer to him. Leaning on the wall of the main hall, were his Steward and Housecarl, Rayya. Next to her, quietly playing the lute was Llewellyn the Nightingale.

Lucia was the first to talk, explaining that Thedrenar was helping them in the final stage of their werewolf training. Hroar then interjected, stating that this had been the most fun training session they've had, to which Lucia agreed.

Thedrenar shot them both daggered glances, quieting them both in an instant. "I smelt the vampiric smell in the air, and I knew something was wrong, as just three years before I took care of the two low-bloods at Half-Moon. Smelling what seemed to be two powerful half-bloods seemed too dangerous, but I felt that my kids could handle it, to which they dd not disappoint. But finding you out in the clearing, was… unexpected, to say the least. If I'm being honest, Serana, it felt really good to see you again." His sentence ended as a small smirk grew on his lips.

 _"~ Oh, sappy, sappy, sappy. Yuck! Just get it over with and ask her to leave already! ~"_

Thedrenar closed his eyes and lowered his head, realizing that Lythan hadn't been fully caged. _"Look, I can't just ask her to leave, she's one of my oldest friends!"_

" _~ Oh boo-frickin'-hoo! Get over the fact that she doesn't want you anymore and GET HER OUT! She's ruining our… vibe, if you know what I mean. ~"_

" _I don't know what you mean, but you really need to stop talking, or I'm never giving you control ever again."_

" _~ By the Lord of the Hunt, you would never! Lord Hircine knows that I'm the better hunter than you could ever be! ~"_

" _Right then, that's why whenever I commune with him, he's always praising me on my control of you, sure. Believe whatever you want." Lythan didn't have a response for that. "That's what I thought."_

Serana noticed that Thedrenar was having some heavy thoughts. "Dren, you doing alright over there?"

"Just fine, Serana. Although I do appreciate your concern. I'm going to go to bed, in the upstairs master bed. You two don't mind, do you?" He asked, eyes still shut, he heard Lucia respond appropriately. "No, not you two. Rayya, you and Wyn don't mind my company upstairs?"

Rayya responded: "Of course not, my Thane."

Thedrenar bid his kids a goodnight, as well as Serana, and headed upstairs to hopefully get a good night's sleep. As he was heading up the stairs, Serana carefully watched him, making sure that he was still the Thedrenar she loved but a year ago.

Lucia noticed that Serana never broke focus, watching her father head upstairs. When he entered the upstairs master bedroom, the door closed, and Serana said she needed to get a breath of fresh air and headed out the front door in a hurry, with Lucia and Hroar following suit. As the two exited the manor, they followed the scent Serana had left, as she only exited a few seconds before, her ancient vampiric speed gave her an advantage. They found Serana sitting at the dock Hroar and Thedrenar built a couple of years before.

Lucia and Hroar sat on opposite sides of Serana on the end of the dock. Lucia was the first to speak. "So, Serana. This must be a lot for you to take in, seeing our dad again, let alone seeing him in his wolf form."

Serana just stared out at the lake as she replied. "Seeing your father again, well, yes it was a little weird at first but then it became bittersweet, as he was one of the kindest souls I've ever known, and that's saying something."

"That's 'cause you like him, don't you?" Hroar said before Lucia could reply.

"Excuse me? The relationship your father and I have is completely platonic, and it ends there."

Lucia looked at Hroar, who returned her look with a smirk. "That's why you watched him intently while we were back at the Manor, right? Purely platonic? I'm gonna call your bluff, Serana. Hroar and I know you still love Thedrenar, and he still has very strong feelings for you, too."

Serana looked at Lucia, doubt stricken across her pale face. "How can you be so sure, Lucia? We haven't talked in a year. How can you be so sure things haven't changed?"

Lucia stood up, as what she was about to say couldn't suffice with words alone. "Father has always had a special place n his heart for you, as he would always have a story to tell about your adventures across the province; from defeating your father in his plot to take the sun away from Nirn; fighting off the first Dragonborn, Miraak, and his crusade to return to Tamriel and take over; recovering numerous Daedric artifacts, such as the infamous 'Wabbajack', the legendary 'Dawnbreaker', and his most prized possession, the fabled 'Ring of Hircine'! He would always have a story about you two, and they never ceased to put a smile on his face."

Serana didn't know what to do with this information, as she was ecstatic! Hearing that Thedrenar still loved her warmed her undead heart. But she had to be sure. She had to ask him herself. "I have to go see him. Thank you both for this talk." She got up to leave, but Hroar stopped her. "Why are you stopping me?"

Hroar shot a quick glance toward Lucia, to which she nodded. Hroar cleared his throat and said: "We don't think that that would be the best plan. Pa isn't ready for a full relationship with someone, not yet anyways. Not after he lost mama. So, we think that you should keep this talk to yourself, while we complete our training. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Wait, I thought Dren said Ysolda left him for another man?"

Lucia answered this time, as this was too painful a memory for Hroar to retell. "If he wills it, we would tell you about what happened to mama. But until then, it's under his discretion about that story, as it is what he considers the darkest day of our lives."

"Alright Lucia. I understand. By the gods, you two have become quite well spoken in the time we haven't seen each other."

"Father would send us to the College of Winterhold while he was on 'Business Trips', so we could properly learn how to speak, spell, and cast."

"That's actually really impressive that he cares about you two so much. Anyways, should we head back?" Serana and the kids started their way back, but as they left the dock Serana thought she saw something off in the distance, watching them.

Hroar noticed Serana's quick glance. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw someone."

"So, what's the plan master? Do we strike yet?"

"Absolutely not. Once the Master sends out his party invites, hopefully only the White Wolf and his mate will leave the kids alone, and that's when we make our move."

"Of course, master. Your will is my command."

The two crept then crept back into the woods, leaving nothing to be followed.

 **Alright, sorry again for the bit of a shorter chapter, as I have another idea for a different canon's fic, but please, don't be afraid to review, and don't forget to follow and favorite! It helps me notice that people like this shit and want more. Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

The man walked in the room apprehensively, as the door slammed shut loudly behind him. He hated being in this room, specifically even. The whole aesthetic screamed death. Being the unassuming looking Hostel, the deep and dank caverns beneath it were anything but welcoming. No, this certain room was the worst, in his opinion. He crept across the floor, carefully planting each step as to not step in the coagulating blood pools. The walls wept an eerie red-brown hue, the windows stained from all the blood that was spilt, the carpet made an awful squish noise and bled, having been soaked and never cleaned. When he reached his master's throne, he hesitantly kneeled in front of it as he'd get blood on his trousers.

"I have returned with news from the agents in Falkreath, milord. They have successfully infiltrated the White Wolf's home and reported that the last Volkihar is bunking there as well. If you will it, we can have the-"

The man's sentence was cut short as his master rose from his throne and made his way down the oddly clean steps. "There will be no such need as to do that, my loyal servant. When we host the party, all will be revealed."

"Of course, Master. When will I s-s-send out th-the inv-vites?" The man's words stuttered as his master caressed his hair, then made his way back up to his throne. The man's blood froze. Never has his master touched his hair. He's only heard rumors of what happens to the unlucky victims of his master's touch.

"Send them once you've arrived back in Skyrim. I will have my personal courier meet you in Solitude. Now I must rest for the big day."

"Of course, Master. I shall leave with due haste." As the man almost broke the threshold of the cursed room, he found himself suddenly and abruptly lifted off the ground and back towards the throne. The sensation wasn't new to him, as this wasn't the first time that the Master had lifted him, and probably wouldn't be the last. "W-was there anything else, M-master?"

"I expect better news for next time.

"All due respect Master-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence…" The Master pulled him close, faces mere centimeters apart. The man could smell that the Master had just had a meal before he arrived.

"Hehe, f-funny thing! I seem t-t-to have forgotten w-what I was going to say!"

"How fortunate for you. Now begone." The Master flung the man away and out the door. As the man stood up, the door slammed shut and seemingly disappeared from plain sight. As he strode away, he thought to himself: _I really do hate my job. Thank the Divines he hasn't turned me yet._

…

There was a knock on the front door of Lakeview manor, and Thedrenar motioned for the bard to get it. When he opened the door, the courier handed him the letter, and they both shared a knowing look. "Hey boss, Serana got an invitation to something. Something called the 'Midnight's Ball'? Know anything about that?"

Thedrenar got up from his seat and read the invitation aloud.

"Lady Serana,

You have been cordially invited to the Midnight's Ball by our most esteemed Lord Dromni. Should you consider, you would be permitted one guest, and do arrive in costume. The Ball is always a costume party.

Sincerely,

The Dromni Estate."

Thedrenar read it again, as Dromni certainly rang a familiar bell, but he couldn't place it. He went to Serana's room upstairs and handed her the invite. As she read it, Thedrenar watched her face as to see if the name struck any chords with her. When she placed the letter on the bed, she leant over focusing on the wall across from her, deep in thought.

"So?"

Serana looked at Thedrenar. "I think we should go. You never know, it might be fun."

"I get that," He leant on the wall. "But the name rubs me the wrong way. 'Dromni'? Doesn't that sound like a typical bad guy?"

Serana gave him a disappointing gaze. "You're sounding a tad racist, don't you think? It could be a well-on Dunmer that found his calling and made it big with the Empire."

Thedrenar reluctantly agreed, as he still had a bad feeling about the whole situation. "Well if it's going to be a costume party, and you're the expected guest, I could go as 'The White Wolf'. That'd be cool, right?"

Serana approved, as having what could be seen as a White Wolf look-alike as her bodyguard and valet would be quite imposing. When they settled on the costumes, they both said their goodnights and went to bed.

…

"We should send word to the Master that the invite arrived, and they are attending."

"Master would be so pleased that his plan is coming to fruition."

"I'll contact his courier."

…


End file.
